Prove Me Wrong
by adrianazerionu
Summary: Adriana Greenrain thinks she gets shit done real fast and has no issues. Until that becomes an issue. And there's only the Doctor prove her wrong. What is a 'Ghost Star' anyway? III Expect science and hardcore time travel later on. Rated for language.
1. Of Singularities

Disclaimer: The BBC said we are not allowed to publish fanfiction anyway, so what's the point? I might be the Moff and you wouldn't believe me anyway.

* * *

"In hindsight, my life and choices were great. I got shit done real fast and I had no issues.

As a computer engineer, programmer and recreational hacker, I was never much of a social type, but I loved being the best and the smartest and most importantly the most popular in the room. Turns out that people don't like to be called dumb. I ended up running. Always carrying a backpack stuffed with tons of cables, some random pieces of homemade tech and a laptop, never staying too long in one place. I never really cared about rules and just kind of went with what presented itself.

So when I changed my name and erased my past self from the surface of the world, it was no wonder that I needed money and while not caring about where I got it from, I got caught up in some dirty business of a weird gang that needed a computer pro. They called themselves the Underground Research in Science Allegiance, shortened to URSA. I had no idea what that name meant, but whatever. I mean, I did like what they've done to the black market. They had some fancy technology and projects there. But it meant drugs. Selling chemicals that altered dreams and emotions. And honestly, I was not too keen to do that kind of shit.

Not giving a fuck about rules and having no morals are two different things entirely. I only practiced the first thing. I never cared too much about other people and the way they fuck up their lives, but that didn't mean that I'd be willing to fuck up mine. I swore to myself that I would never do drugs or smoke. Drinking was a whole different chapter, one that I knew too well. Not the real stuff, but some of the usual. If I were a guy, they'd call me a pussy for drinking what I did. So every time I felt like caring about the world, I got myself a mojito and proceeded to not care about how the money from drug dealing was the same money we got for research.

Soon enough I got called the nerd when I refused to do stuff like heroin and got moved from programming drug and weapon transport routes to the engineering. And with that came the real fun. I found myself helping some of the greatest minds of the century and freethinkers, and accepted as one of them, for reasons unknown to both me and the mankind.

There were two sides to this gang. One that made money and got people interested in the business. That one was all about getting stuff cheap and selling it basically for gold. It held a huge part in the black market and was in control of majority of the exchange. The other swallowed all the money it could get and still wanted more. It was all the science and weapon making they had going on. I really did try to stay on the side of science, and so far it was working out. I even got away from the weapon manufacturing.

There was one project after the many failed teleportation, invisibility and artificial intelligence development attempts, that got me interested, and this is the story of how it went wrong."

* * *

"Get off the damn accelerator, Adriana." I felt the impact hard on my head as George's hand met with it. Holding my laptop I jumped off the huge curved tube and checked my reflection on the metal surface. Slight tan found its way to my olive skin even in this sun proof establishment. The brown hoodie still looked and smelled okay, so it could stay for a day or two more. Hopefully I'd get to my apartment by then again. The black cargo trousers could stay much longer, since trousers never get too worn. But there was the reason I was checking myself – my hair. Usually long and milk chocolate coloured. Today, kept at bay by a single and simple hair clip, right where my co-worker's hand landed a few seconds ago. At least it survived the attack, even though my head still hurt.

"Oh shut up, I do all the work here. I'm the one who makes your money." I threw the laptop in my backpack and walked across the hall back to where I was supposed to do remote programming of the reactions. I was more of a direct conflict person and liked to do my work where my work actually is. When I was back and safe at the monitoring room, I waved at George to get out of the place and he gladly went. That was the signal for me to start blasting AC/DC from the loudspeakers and move back to where I sat before.

I moved over to the monitor and started programming the next series of reactions directly and to the rhythm of Shoot to Thrill. The readings seemed okay, if not a bit under the normal radiation levels and I jumped on the slightly vibrating gigantic tube of the accelerator once again, throwing the bag up first.

When I was ten minutes in the new Call of Duty, the whole thing started shaking violently, and I do mean the accelerator, not the laptop. There were no red lights and no alarms sounded, but that might have been the fact that I overrode the programs that controlled the lights and poured all the power in the loudspeakers. Honestly, I wouldn't hear the alarm over that anyway. I packed my laptop and slid down the tube, proceeding to run across the centre of the hall right to the main control panel with all monitors possible for each part of the machine.

Well, it didn't take me too long to realize that I was completely and utterly fucked.

The gigantic structure turned into a creaking metal monster under the unimaginable gravitational pull of a singularity that sucked in all that was in its way. That explained the low radiation levels. All that was tiny, like gamma particles, went first. I realized that I would go sometime between one part of the accelerator and the other, probably crushed by the metal already.

And this is where the story really began. In an illegal underground miniature (but still huge) particle accelerator, as I exclaimed certain two words and proceeded to disappear in a beam of light that scanned both me and my surroundings. Everything turned to a net of bluish strings, as things tend to do in sci-fi movies like Tron. It kind of looked a bit like as if someone was projecting the square pattern some papers had on the ground.

"Well, fuck." was all I managed to say as I ceased to exist, surrounded by the piercing light that was in no way affected by the singularity, which sucked in all that used to be near me millisecond after I vanished from the Earth's surface.

* * *

My eyes jerked open and I screamed. There was literally freezing water pouring down my face as I got up at the speed of a computer expert checking for water induced damage to their tech. It was just a little bit slower than the speed of light, but it worked well enough. I was surprised to find my backpack lying two feet to my left. I was even more surprised to find a man about five inches away from my face. Or rather to find his face there. I knew that face.

"Oh, hello!" several thoughts ran through my head, but got all mixed up as he tried to burn my retina or something with a light thingy. _Sonic screwdriver,_ I corrected myself. A salvo of frustration followed.

"Temperature is a bit under human standards and there's a bit of a heart problem you've got going on, but that's already getting better, I fixed the blood circulation. Other than that, perfectly not dead and not at all sucked in by a singularity." he put the thi-_screwdriver_, I reminded myself again, away and clapped his hands together in a cheerful gesture, probably waiting for me to respond. I was silent for few more seconds, just to annoy him.

"Well don't just stand there, get me a damn blanket or something. What were you trying to accomplish? If I were a little colder I'd be solid ice." The completely drenched hoodie was as if he glued it to my skin. It could have weighted just about a ton when I managed to get rid of it and drop it on the floor. As I was taking the hoodie off, my black undershirt got rolled up to my shoulders, also soaking wet and leaving my bra exposed . I dragged it back down and grabbed the man's jacket, putting it on and finding it at least remotely close to an acceptable source of heat.

"The singularity caused a strong pull of gravity to displace some of your cells. I hoped that a shock to the body would create an impulse that would spread through your nervous system and shock the cells into taking their original place." I stared at him, "They did." he added. I stared some more.

"You know, you're not supposed to be real." I watched confusion come into his eyes. _So old, almost ancient_, I thought. "I'm still working that out. It ain't a prank, since you can't fake a singularity or teleportation, or even your sonic thingy. Same goes for you being the actor. What was his name, Matt Smith? He ain't faking that stuff either."

"Oh you, you're a strange one." he came closer to me, looking straight into my eyes as if checking for something gone wrong. "I'm the Doctor." he said in a darker way, dangerously close to my face.

"Yeah, well. Ain't you always the stranger one." I muttered under my breath, but loud enough for him to hear me. "Oi, out of my personal space." I jerked away and stepped closer to my backpack, picking it up and checking the insides. Everything was as I put it in there. "So do tell me, why does a Time Lord beam a random girl up to his TARDIS?"

"How does a random girl know the Time Lord?" he retorted and I turned to look at him before answering.

"Down there we've got a whole TV show going on about you. The thing is, no one ever noticed you running back and forth in London, saving the Earth and all of that. I'm a fan. I'd know." I shrugged and threw the backpack on the console, not actually too careful or worried about hitting buttons either. Then I leaned against it. "I did have a question."

"I picked up some readings from down there. Didn't look like a singularity at all, but then the scan started showing something completely different. I managed to lock it up on you and pick you up. Well, along with some of the metal lying around and you know, things." he stopped his monologue and frowned a bit, rising his finger and gesticulating wildly, pointing at me and the screen up above the console at what seemed to be the same time. "TV show. How did you get a _TV show_? About me, I mean."

"How would I know? I'm not the writer. Or anything." With my arms crossed, I started walking around, taking a closer look at the TARDIS interior. I couldn't begin to guess what the buttons and levers were for, except for a few that controlled the screen and were just simple TV controls. I pressed some and proceeded to search through BBC's scheduled films and shows for the evening, just to find nothing. "That's weird. It's on every Saturday, not even talking about the constant reruns. It's about as British as tea."

"So there it goes, the difference." he murmured. "The readings seemed impossible, but it is true." he started pacing. Pacing isn't good. It never is. "Simple, simple quantum mechanics. A tiny singularity tore it all apart. The fabric of space itself. It was of no star and it had so much potential so it just skipped eating up your world. Enough particles jumped straight from being super dense to being like super space acid. So much energy."

"Shush, again and slower, I skipped the physic lessons when I was hung over." He stared at me for a second as if I was a disgrace to the human kind. The problem was that the human race was a disgrace to itself, with its science. And our teacher surly wouldn't get nominated as the human of the year anyway.

He sighed and started over, his voice never fading, unlike the voice of our physics teacher. "The particles of a singularity have an infinite amount of energy and so much potential. They are capable of consuming the whole universe with their gravity. But they do tend to be stable and generally they don't want to tear worlds apart. This one didn't have the chance to get stable. There was no star to fuel it. It could have done so much more damage, so it skipped all the boring chewing up planets and stars. It went right to the phase when it had enough potential to tear a reality apart. The scanners couldn't pick the singularity up until this very dimension got torn open."

At some point I finally caught up with the theory and his voice turned into this kind of a background noise. I could hear him talk, but the quiet yet piercing little beeps and sounds seemed much louder. I couldn't quite focus or see either. It was like seeing the universe. All black with colourful bits in here and there. This numbness, it felt good. Familiar. I smiled. _It__'__s the shock,_ some part of me realized. After all, I could go with meeting an alien from a TV show, I used to think about that. I used to want that. I felt his hands on my shoulders. He was shaking me. And I felt like I had to check if I was right.

I was still pretty distant when the words came out of my mouth, slowly and with an undertone of apathy. "You're saying that I'm in a different dimension." It took all my willpower to focus on him. "Because in mine, there was a singularity that tore it open."

"Cool, right?" he smiled, although he looked a little worried. There was this kind of sadness in his eyes and I couldn't fathom why. I felt okay. More than okay, I felt like I'm home for some reason. Even though there was some distance between my mind and my surroundings, it was all just the blur that came with the shock. I couldn't stop smiling like a little child. I realized that the Doctor was talking to, well _at_, me again. "Do you know that you can't go back? It was too weak, it couldn't stay open for long enough."

I blinked and my smile vanished. I couldn't quite understand what he meant. My head hurt. "Mhhm. 'S okay. 'M home. Feels good here." I frowned. Something was wrong. My tongue felt heavy. It took me a while to find the right words. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I tried again. I was so tired. I forced myself to speak. "Head hurts."

He caught me the very moment I collapsed against him and sat down on the floor, laying my head on his tight and searching for pulse. I remember seeing him with a worried look and bloodied hand, the one that he held my head with just seconds ago. I flinched at the sound of his sonic screwdriver doing the sonic thing right next to my ear and tried to raise my hand to scratch the back of my head, but he held it down. "Don't." he murmured. "Tell me, what's your name?"

That was a good question. But there was so much fog in my head. _I couldn't remember my name_. What was it, I was pretty sure it started with an A. I searched for it some more, until I knew. The fog resisted, but I was already there. "Adriana. Adriana Greenrain." I giggled. It sounded funny. Rain isn't green. It's not even blue, just water coloured.

"Adriana. That's not funny! That's a really nice name." He said in lecturing tone, still buzzing with the thingy near my head. It was annoying. "Your parents made a great choice. You lived with them?" he kept talking. All these words stopped making sense some time ago, but I kept trying. Again and again. So tired.

"Disowned me." I said finally. It sounded cold. My vision cleared up a bit and I tried to get up way too fast. The world turned upside down and I fell back. I groaned.

"Oi, slow down. Some of the metal down there scratched your head. Nasty thing. Remember the heart problem? I fixed the blood circulation and it must have started bleeding again. You were in shock, you probably didn't feel it." he sounded either sad or sorry, I couldn't quite find a difference between the two things. There was some forced silence. Well except for the buzzing. A memory came to me of the screwdriver being capable of healing small injuries on the show. It was taking a bit too long. Maybe that it was not a small injury. A question broke the silence. "Why would they do that? Disown you."

"Disgrace to the family." I murmured quietly. "Didn't like me. I wasn't girly enough." I felt the fog clear up completely. All that was left was the freezing cold tone to my voice and throbbing pain. I felt my blood dry on my back. "My father was an actor. My mother used to be a model, but became a photographer after she fought off cancer. They wanted me to be an artist, to chose the same path. First they took my college money away. Wanted me to drop off computer engineering. When they found out that I paid the bills using money I got from being a hacker and programmer for this one gang that offered me a deal good enough to kick start a career of mine, they couldn't stand being related to me in any way anymore."

I felt my nails dig into my palm in anger. "Now look at me. I joined the gang full time, they made me a scientist of theirs and next thing I know, I'm not even in the right dimension after being nearly sucked into a singularity." I smirked. "Oh yes, alone in a strange world that has alien invasions every other Christmas. You might as well drop me off somewhere right now. I'm not a perfect little companion. Where were you when I was waiting, when I was good?" I realized I was standing. Somewhere along my monologue I must have stood up. Now the man I dreamed of years ago was holding my face with both his hands as I was crying. "There are – there are so many brilliant people where I came from. They would do _anything_, just to get one trip with you. One chance - to see the universe - from your point of view. And I had to _screw it up_ long before I could know I'd ever meet you. Because that's what I am. _Never good enough_."

I felt my face press against his shirt for a while. I couldn't quite breath, but I could smell cinnamon, something exotic and the universe. I jerked away, breathing heavily and searching for balance. I hardly heard him speak, but there was something about it that I managed to decode.

"Adriana, in a thousand years I've seen people that don't say, don't do what they mean, are blind to what others feel. You're in shock, but know – you have to know that what's here-" he pressed one of his hands against my forehead, "often makes even the people closest to you forget what's here." and the other right above my heart. And I smiled bitterly and stepped back.

And before the world went dark and I felt the ground hit me in the face as I collapsed, I couldn't help it but let the few words out.

"_But maybe they were right."_

* * *

DO I CONTINUE? YOU DECIDE. REVIEW. FEAR NOT TO LEAVE SUGGESTIONS.


	2. REPOSTING SOON

Hi. This is awkward.

You know, I wasn't heading anywhere with this one story. Just until something happened and an idea came to me. That idea was incredibly bad, didn't make scientifical sense, it was too hard to understand and harder to keep in mind in it's original form.

I failed. I failed to keep it genius as it was and brilliantly chaotic and generally lovable.

I made it simple. And even though no such great challange comes with it, you might just be able to love it in the end. It went from shameless Mary Sue OC use to shameless Mary Sue OC that's actually kind of cool. If I ever kick my own ass into writing it all, I will have a blast.

There's fun and danger and the beloved villians of the Doctor's universe, there's no forced romance, there's teenage angst and ancient angst, freethinking and morals conflicting. There's hacker and her laptop, that gets to stand in the spotlight for it's own moments, because even tho I ain't The Douglas Adams, I can take a break and be Douglas-like.

No more alien planets that look so cool and clean with zero issues on the outside. There shall come proper mindfuck, conflict and conspiration. It's gonna get dark and you're gonna like it.

Ladies, gentlemen and other, it is a great honour to present you

the

**TEMPORAL TRAIN  
**as a brand new rewrite of the fictional_ Prove Me Wrong._**  
**


End file.
